


Call Me

by TheNorthRemembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthRemembers/pseuds/TheNorthRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb is on vacation with his fmaily. Theon is not. It sucks. phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

Robb sighed. He sighed, because he was bored. Because he was bored and frustrated. Bored, frustrated and alone with his sometimes far too big family. He sighed because he was bored, frustrated, alone with his far too big family and the worst of all more than a thousand miles away from Theon. 

The Starks had an agreement with the family of their Mother, the Tullys. One year the Tullys or partly the Arryns came north to visit the Starks and in return the Starks would travel south on next year’s Christmas. So that’s why Robb was here. Sitting in the guestroom he was sharing with Jon, his half-brother. Actually they were sharing the bed too but this king’s sized monster of a bed was as big as at least to and a half one-person-beds. His other siblings were paired up as well. Arya and Sansa shared one room, which almost ended in a disaster already twice in the 5 days and Bran and Rickon shared one too. His parent’s slept in his mother’s old room, just like Lysa, Robb’s aunt lived in her old since her husband Jon Arryn had passed away two months ago. Bran had said that Robert, Lysa’s son slept in her bed as well which had made Bran proud of himself because he hadn’t slept anymore in his mother’s bed when he was seven. When his mother had heard the her children talking like this she had took them aside and gave them her well-known family-duty-honor speech about how they shouldn’t talk about their family like this blabla that Robert and Lysa were having a rough time blabla not everyone is lucky as you having blabla and something more Robb hadn’t bother to remember. That made the 8 Starks, the two Arryn’s although Lysa still referred about herself as a Tully which felt odd to Robb because his mother called herself a Stark and not a Tully, and of course his grandfather Hoster Tully, who was sick and most of the time in bed, and last but not least his uncle Edmure Tully who had brought his new girlfriend Roslin Frey with him (a young thing, not much older than Robb. Maybe twenty) . 

All in all….Far too many people for Robb’s liking. Of course the Stark’s weren’t exactly a small family either and if Jon, Arya , Sansa or Robb (lately actually just Jon and Arya, because Sansa had just broken up with this Joffrey-asshole and Robb could hardly bring Theon to dinner and introduce him as his boyfriend, so Theon just came over as Robb’S best friend like he had done all his life basically)brought their boyfriend’s as the case might be their girlfriend’s the Stark’s manor became a really crowded place. But this was different. This wasn’t his home. This was some fancy Villa in the middle of nowhere (okay actually it wasn’t nowhere just two hours away from the next big city, but that was because the Tully’s had been liege lord’s about this fields and woods back in the middle ages). And Theon wasn’t there. He wasn’t there. And Robb sighed. 

But there was one gleam of hope, coming closer with the end of this Christmas-family-visit-thing. Just roughly 24 hours and he would be home again. And Theon would come over as soon as they’d settled in again. He would say something about a resident evil online contest or something where he needed Robb. His mom would get pissed and his dad would say something about spending time with your family and just having come back home but they would let him go eventually. Yeah. And Robb would jump in his Camaro as fast as possible and they would drive somewhere, just somewhere where they could be alone and then they would kiss. Hot and wanting, Robb knew it, because that’s the way he felt when his thought’s wandered off to Theon right now. And Theon would pull Robb closer and say something about Robb being all needy and desperate, but Robb would know that Theon felt the same way and it was just his way of saying ‘I missed you too’. And then Theon would let his hand slide south and then he would-

“Roooobb!!”

“Fuck!” Robb hissed and quickly dragged his hand out of his pants just before Arya opened the door and popped her head through the gap. “Dinner time big brother.” She announced grinning and gone she was again.

“Fuck.” He whispered again to himself and zipped up his jeans. Another dinner. With his family. With his big, loud, dutiful and (in some cases) honorable family. This family of people, who only knew the Robb Stark who was the good son, who had perfect grades and a perfect reputation. The Robb Stark, who was the so to called ‘heir’ of the family. With the Tully look and the Stark’s name. Even though those systems with ‘first born son’ and ‘heir’ and stuff didn’t exists any longer, the Starks and Tullys still were old families with aristocratic origins and it still lifted a lot, a lot of pressure on Robb’s shoulders. They didn’t knew him. Not truly. They didn’t know that he smoked dope in his car, when it felt like was all too much for him. They didn’t know he often skipped class and spent the entire day anywhere but at school. They didn’t know about the fake ID in his pocket he used to get into Night Club’s that definitely weren’t suitable for a seventeen years old boy. They didn’t know how he sometimes hated his family although he loved them. And they didn’t know that he was in love with a boy. A boy called Theon Greyjoy.

As Robb made his way down towards the dining-room and those thoughts entered his head once again he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. Because he was here in this super fancy house with his exhausting, but loving family celebrating Christmas and still he complained. And again, again for the –it felt like- millionth time today he thought about Theon. Theon, who was at home, with his own ‘quiet’ and unloving family. A family who didn’t celebrate Christmas or at least no Christmas to speak-of. Robb never really asked Theon about it, all he knew was that Theon would sneak in on Christmas-night, when everyone was asleep in the Stark’s manner and would cuddle himself into Robb’s embrace under the covers, reeking of alcohol and feeling so fragile under Robb’s finders in a way he couldn’t explain. 

Suppressing another sigh Robb sat down next to little Rickon on the dining table, where the rest of the family had already seated. Rickon smiled at him and said: “Look Robb what uncle Edmure taught me!” he took his spoon and was halfway up to his nose when aunt Lysa’s sharp voice cut through the air: “I don’t think the dining table is appropriate for such goofiness. Wouldn’t you agree Catelyn?” Robb’s mother looked like she was about to stab her sister with her fork but then she turned to Rickon and gave him unmistakable gaze, which caused the little boy to put down his fork immediately. 

Arya turned to Jon and made a face to him, which was probably some kind of inside-joke between them bringing him to burst into a silent fit of laughter. 

Sansa pulled a face herself but hers was more like a mix of Lysa’s and their mom’s. Edmure laughed loudly, gripping his girlfriend’s hand, who blushed immediately, while he said “God Lysa, Cat don’t get too worked up. He’s a kid! Kid’s are supposed to do inappropriate things. And you two should get along since you are spending another week together and-“

“Wait! What?” Robb cut him off staring at his uncle than at his mother and his father and then back again. “What does he mean with ‘another week’?” 

“Exactly what he said dumbass.” Arya laughed.

“Language!” his mother pointed out to her youngest daughter.

“Mom? We are leaving tomorrow aren’t we? Christmas is over. It’s the 26th December and tomorrow we are heading home. We will, won’t we?” Robb asked his mother again, desperately hoping she would deny what his mind has already picked up from the previous conversation. But she didn’t. Of course she didn’t.

“No Robb your aunt, your father and me decided that it would be good to stay until after New Year’s Eve. Family is important you know and it was good for little sweet Robert to have other kid’s around to play since he lost his father so recently.”

“We do not play with him.” Rickon whispered from the side to Robb but Robb ignored him. No. That couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be happening. Seriously? Another whole week?

“Robb, don’t make such a face. Taking care of your family is an honorable duty. “ Ned said looking at his oldest son with his usual stern face. “Father I can’t.” Robb insisted. “I have appointments.”

Sansa frowned at him, before she asked: “Appointments? What kind of appointments?” “Well…” he started trying to sound as stern and convincing as his father did “I have to study for school, you know it’s my last year and-“

“You can study here. “ his father interrupted him.

“Yes, yes I guess I can but there are some books I got at home and I need my computer and-“

“And what?” This time it was his mother.

“There is also this after-Christmas-laser-tag-tourney me and Theon wanted to attend. But that’s not the point!” he added when Sansa rolled her eyes in this disapproving way she apparently had copied from aunt Lysa. “I promised it and I intend to keep my promises. And I although want to spent New Year’s Eve at home. Is that such a bad thing? I like home. I miss it. It’s too warm here for winter. There isn’t even Snow!”

“I’m sorry Robb but the decision has been made. You are a grown up man and being homesick is NOT a valuable argument any longer.”

“Would it count if I said I was being homesick?” Rickon asked grinning while chewing on his spoon which made his words barely understandable. Catelyn just ignored   
him.

***

“Seriously? Another whole damn fucking week?” Theon’s voice sounded completely bored but Robb knew from his choice of words that he was at least a bit upset. Robb rolled onto his back, keeping his cellphone close to his ear. It felt good hearing Theon’s voice again.

“Yep.” He said wearily, closing his eyes. He missed Theon so much. So much it was pretty pathetic. They only haven’t seen each other for roughly four days and still Robb felt like he hadn’t seen Theon in months. Like a stupid little girl he thought, but the same moment he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted to kiss Theon. He wanted to kiss him really really bad. Their last kiss the night before Robb and his family had left had been oddly gentle and soft, so unlike their usual kisses but Robb had liked it. He had liked it because it had felt like more than just want, arousal and sex. It had felt like more…a little like…love. Robb Sighed again (for something like the hundredths time today) and combed his hair with his fingers.

“You are combing your hair and thinking about how much you miss me aren’t you?” 

For a second he had almost forgotten that Theon was still in line but the other boy’s surprisingly soft voice had reminded him. It wasn’t a question. It was a statement despite the ”aren’t you” at the end so there was no point in denying it. Robb simply nodded and quickly said “Yes” because he remembered that being on the other side of the line Theon couldn’t see his nod.

“I…” There was silence on the other side of the line for a moment. “I miss you too.”

“You do?” Robb asked feeling numb inside. Did Theon really said that or was it something his stupid love sick brain had made up? Theon was not the kind of guy suddenly getting sentimental. No. That was Robb’s role.

“I do.” Theon’s voice sounded honestly. Not a hint of him joking or being sarcastic again. Suddenly Theon started babbling hectically “Well by the way this confession was my Christmas gift to you gotta hang up now. See you!”

“No! Wait wait! Theon? No wait!” Robb almost screamed into the phone trying to keep Theon from hanging up on him. Had that been shyness in his voice just now?

“What?”

“I’m sorry we can’t spend New Year’s Eve together. It would have been our first as a couple.”

“Oh God please Robb! Do not call us a couple that sounds like we are some lovey-dovey-relationship-thing like one in the song’s Sansa always hears.”

“I don’t care what it sounds like, Theon. It’s true. We could have driven to the shore you like so much to watch the firework they do there at the beach.” Robb answered a bit sad. He had planned to go to that shore with Theon. A bit offside so they could be alone but still see the firework. He knew it was really pathetic but he had wanted to tell Theon that he loved him that night.

“Well whatever…” Theon mumbled on the other side of the line. “I’ll just do something else…hit the clubs or something. See if I could win the drinking contest at The Arbor or something…”

Robb answered with a short “Mhm.” And then it was silent for a few moments that felt like an eternity to Robb. Then Theon spoke again: “Where are you right now Robb?”

Robb was stunned for a second. Where he was? What a stupid question Theon should know quite well that Robb was staying with the Tully side of his family and- Oh. Yeah. Theon probably meant it a bit more specific.

“In mine and Jon’s room.”

“And you are alone.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement but Robb answered nevertheless frowning. “Yes?”

“I wanted you to lock the door. Now.” Theon ordered his voice totally blank. Robb stood up, still frowning, make his way to the door, the cellphone sill at his ear. As he turned the key to lock the door he asked: “Theon was is this all about?”

“Stop asking questions. Just do what I say.” Theon’s voice was unusual serious but there was a mocking tone hidden beneath his command. Robb considered his options but decided to obey. He could use a bit of distraction at this place and he was curious on what Theon was up to. “What do you want me to do?”  
There was a rustling at the other side of the line as if Theon changed locations before he answered. “I want you to lie down on your bed.”

Robb did as he was told and in the back of his mind he began to fathom was Theon was planning to do here. And it made him shiver all over. Shiver in a good way.

“Are you lying down now?”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

“Then open your jeans now. Don’t take them off, Robb. Just open them und slide your hand inside your boxers. You know just as-“

“Just as you always do.” Robb ended Theon’s sentence while doing as he was told. He was already half-hard just from knowing what him and Theon were about to do. They had never did that. Phone sex. There had been some sms during class which had resulted in some hot moments in the restroom but never this. Never- He closed his eyes and stroked himself once, twice, letting out a soft moan. On the other side of the line he heard Theon’s breath catching although it’s barely audible. 

“Are you-“ He stopped, flushing, being embarrassed oft what he is about to ask but then he remembers what he and Theon are starting to do right now and he figured it didn’t matter. “Are you touching yourself, Theon?”

“Maybe.” Was Theon’s deeply unsatisfying answer.

“Don’t be such a tease.” Robb demanded. “Because I am…and I’m imagining it’s you…touching me.”

There is a silent laugh coming from the phone Robb is awkwardly holding with his left hand while the right is stroking his cock. “Smart boy.” Theon said huskily. “Got what I’m up to, right? Good. Now imagine what I would do while jerking you off? Do you know it? Tell me Robb.”

“You would kiss me. Kiss me slow and soft. Because…”

“Because?”

“Because you want me to take the initiative. But you don’t tell me, because you don’t want to say it. But I know it so I would deepen the kiss. More tongue, more teeth. The way you like it.”

There was silence on the other side of the line but Robb kept talking, fastening his pace of stroking up as he felt his arousal increasing.

“You want be to bite your neck, right? I would do it. I would kiss and lick it and drive you crazy and the I would bite, leaving little teeth marks on your skin and I-“ He was interrupted by a half suppressed moan and a whispered “More” from Theon. 

Robb couldn’t help but smile. This was just so Theon. First being all provocative and taking the lead just waiting for Robb to take him and make him belong. 

“You like it?” he asked. “Are you touching your nipples. I’d like to lick them right now.”

“Y-yes.”

“How does it feel? Good?”

“Not as good as you would make me feel. I-“

“You what?”

“I lied.” Theon whispered making Robb frown. “What?”

“I’m not jerking off.” Theon confessed and Robb’s voice got caught in his throat, if Theon wasn’t touching himself than Robb just had made a giant fool out of himself. He felt the embarrassment rising up inside him but before he could say anything Theon continued, sounding embarrassed himself.

“I mean I - I haven’t touched my cock. I have…” There was a pause and then an even lower whisper “I have put two fingers inside me.”

“Theon!” Robb groaned arching up into his own hand. “Fuck. Are you- Are you imagining it’s me doing that? Tell me you do or I swear I’m going to lose my mind!”

“Of course I do! Who else would I think of?” 

Robb stayed silent for a moment because to be honest him and Theon had never said they would be ‘exclusive’ and after all Theon had been quite active with the ladies before things with Robb had happened so he wasn’t sure at all. “That’s good.” He manages to say just to break the silence. The hurt in Theon’s voice as he had answered had surprised and pleased him. 

“I want you to add a third finger.” he suddenly said commanded silently wondering about how his brain was still able to formulate understandable words when he was so fucking hard right now that it was almost painful and his vision was blurry.

"Did you?” Robb asked, his own cock twitching, and Theon moaned which is answer enough for Robb. He knows that type of moan. Theon is close.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck – Hell I’m-"

“Faster. Thrust them inside you Theon! Do it come on!” And dammit Theon does Robb can hear the other’s pants and moans through the phone and fuck he wants to kiss him so badly it hurts.

“I can’t- I can’t get deep enough! Robb I-“ Theon cried out the pain Robb felt inside as well. “I fucking need you!”

“Kiss me dammit!” Robb almost screamed as he came all over his hand and partly over his button-down shirt. “Fuck.” He whispered grabbing his cell-phone which he had dropped apparently during his orgasm.

“Theon?”

“Mhm?”

“Did you come?”

“Yes.”

“You wish I was there?”

Silence.

“Because I do. I wish I could kiss you. Slow and gentle. Afterwards you like it that way. I know that. And I wish you would play with my hair like you always do and then-“

“Then you would complain about the scratches I gave you. But you like them.”

“But I like them.” Robb repeated and suddenly the sadness was crashing back on him like a sudden wave. He cleared his throat, partly to get Theon’s attention back at him and partly to gather time to make up the courage to speak. “Theon-” He began, but before he could go on, there is a sudden joggling on the doorknob, followed by a knocking after the door didn’t open.

“Robb? Why have you locked the door?” It was Sansa’s voice and Robb cursed silently, trying to put his jeans back on with one hand, the other still holding his cell phone to his ear. What the hell was this thing with his sisters all ways interrupting him while jerking off? Sansa continued “Mum and Dad want to talk to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just second thing I wrote so far from perfect. Should i continue the story? Let me know.


End file.
